Sonic: Max Justice/The Beast Comes
This is the ninth issue of Sonic: Max Justice. It is the final part of the crossover with Wander of Wonder. Transcript The Freedom Fighters and the knights are seen sitting around a campfire late at night. *'Sonic:' Well... guess this is it, folks... end of the world, ma. Does anyone have any regrets? Or anything they'd like to confess? Nobody's gonna care now after all. If you need help, I'll start. I regret not asking my uncle who my parents are. Who wants to go next *'Knuckles:' I regret nothing. *'Sally:' I regret not finding my lost love from high school... *'Tails:' I regret not hunting down Scorpio Genovese, the man who killed my uncle. *'Amy:' I regret not being better... in general. *'Cream:' I'm sorry, did he just say something about hunting down the man who killed his father? *'Tails:' Uncle. He killed my uncle. *'Cream:' Wha... why am I just hearing about this now? *'Tails:' I mean, it's not really a secret. I said it a few times before. Cream stares at him with her mouth agape. *'Sonic:' So, knights, do you guys have any regrets? *'Jack:' Falling in love with that rabbit. *'Bartholomew:' I regret not stopping him from falling in love with that rabbit. *'Nix:' I regret not being honest... The group goes quiet and everyone looks at Nix. *'Maximus:' You can tell us what happened now, Nix. If you're ready that is... *'Nix:' I am. Nix takes a few breaths. *'Nix:' It happened six years ago... It suddenly cuts into a flashback. *'Nix (VO):' I was only six at the time and I was living in a village that was full of other rabbits. My parents were kind, humble people who were former adventurers. During one trip, my dad told my mom he was taking her to the Temple of Thoth, but when she went in, she found nothing but a very large sign that read "will you marry me?". My dad... wasn't one for subtlety. I didn't know what was happening since I was young but eventually... I pieced it together... In the flashback, it cuts many years later. Nix's mother is seen cooking something when his father walks in. *'Mother:' So, how was work today? *'Father:' Well apparently my fancy hat is a distraction for others. So that's fun... so how're the kids? *'Mother:' Hank, Tommy, Lewis, Samantha, Ashley, Ruby are all asleep, Kyle and Quinn are out, and Nathanial is... *'Nathanial:' I'm over here! Nix's father turns, revealing Nix to be standing beside him. He picks Nix up. *'Father:' Hey then, bud, what're you doing up so late? *'Sonic (VO):' Wait, your parents had nine kids? *'Nix (VO):' We're rabbits, a big family is a part of the deal. Now can I continue? *'Nathanial:' I'm not tired! *'Father:' I wasn't either but I still went to sleep. You know why? *'Nathanial:' Because you have work? *'Father:' That's right. And you have school. So what does that mean? *'Nathanial:' I have to sleep? *'Father:' That's right. He puts Nathanial down. *'Father:' Now, run along. *'Mother:' Oh, but Nathanial, before you go, I have a gift for you! She gives Nathanial a box which he opens, revealing a red scarf. *'Nathanial:' What's this? *'Mother:' I was shopping earlier and I saw it. I thought it would be perfect for you! *'Nathanial:' I don't really like scarfs... *'Mother:' Do it for me? Nathanial stares at the scarf and puts it on. His mother hugs him in response. *'Mother:' Oh, you look so adorable in it, my little Nix! You could be a brave hero one day! *'Nathanial:' Mom, please let go... She does. Nathanial runs upstairs and looks at himself in the mirror, taking off his scarf and putting it on the ground before jumping into bed and falling asleep. However, he is woken up late at night by a loud banging noise. * Nathaniel: Huh? Nathanial runs downstairs and is instantly grabbed by his mother, who becomes running with him. Nathanial looks around and sees that the whole village is on fire. He then looks up and stares in terror at the Drakonamera which is standing above the entire village. His mother trips but, luckily, a group of knights ride in and pick Nathanial up. Before they ride off, his mother hugs Nathanial. *'Mother: '''Be the best you can ever be. Be the best the world has ever seen my little Nix... Nathanial is taken away as a fire separates him and his mother. Nathanial is then seen standing on top of a hill, staring at his now destroyed village with tears in his eyes. However, he wipes the tears away when he spots his mother's scarf laying on the ground. Seeing it, his face turns from terrified and sad to determined as he picks the scarf up and wears it staring at his now destroyed village as the flashback ends. *'Nix:' And that's how it happened... that's how my village turned to dust... happy now? *'Sonic: Oh... wow... sorry man... *'''Nix: It's fine. It... kinda feels nice to tell some people about it... *'Maximus:' Why didn’t you tell us? *'Nix:' I wasn't ready to. But after all that I realized there's no point in keeping secrets. *'???: '''And there's no point in being alone. Everyone turns their heads as Theodore Musk steps out of the shadows, lighting a candle and revealing Eggman, Snively, Khan, and Tangle are there with him. * '''Sonic:' Musk! Everyone gets up and gets ready to attack only for Musk to hold up one of his hands, meaning for them to stop. *'Musk:' No, no. You have the wrong idea. I'm not here to cause trouble. *'Jack: '''You sure? cause from what I can tell causing trouble seems to be your modus operandi! *'Sonic:' Same! Even though I don’t know what modus operandi is. *'Maximus: It means the way he does stuff. *'''Musk: I know, I know, I'm probably not the most trustworthy person you've ever met but that thing is currently destroying Mobius and I doubt it'd be too much fun to rule over something that isn't even there anymore. *'Sonic:' Why did you even free it?! *'Musk: '''Taking control of the creature was my newest plan to rule Mobius. *'Nix:' It can't be controlled! *'Musk: Yes, I know. I realize that now. I may be an idiotic megalomaniacal lunatic, but I’m an idiotic megalomaniacal lunatic with morals. *'Nix: '''Oh hey, you said the thing I said. *'Musk: I know but that’s not the point. The point is that time and time again you people have defeated me, as sad as it is to say. And clearly, you're doing something right so... there's no way of putting this that will keep my ego intact but I think I may need your help defeating the creature. *'Sonic:' Fine. But the moment you even think about betraying us, I will kick you in the mouth so hard you'll be able to taste my boot for months. *'Musk:' Deal. Now follow me, I have a base. It's not a big one but a base is a base. They follow Musk, quite a few of them still ready to fight, while Mortimer Worthingham appears, limping and with a black eye. *'Mortimer:' Hold on! wait... wait for I! Mortimer Worthingham! It cuts to later on, where the group are seen standing in the middle of an allyway which has no doors or anything that would suggest there is a base there. Musk opens a trash can, Revealing a Secret door.